


Real Name

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Gen, Names, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: What if Bones was a nickname that became his name? What if "Bones" wasn't the name he was born with, what if he had another name before he was called "Bones"?





	Real Name

**Author's Note:**

> Super short. Just an inquiry about my favorite Ferdinand character and his name, not to be taken seriously, just a tiny little idea about names.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Bones."

"What?"

"Bones."

"God damnit! What Ferd, do ya need something?!" The tiny bull shot back aggressively, getting annoyed at the use of his name for no particular reason.

Chuckling slightly at his friend's ire, the gentle giant looked over at the bull in question, who had an annoyed expression on his face, pawing the ground and looked completely fed up with whatever seemed amusing to the big black bull.

"Well?!" Bones asked, not in the mood for a teasing jest at the moment.

"Surely that's not your real name." Ferdinand said looking off into the distance, with a thoughtful expression on his serene face

"Huh?! What are ya talking about?!" Bones asked,

"Bones, that's not your real name is it?" The larger bull asked patiently, looking over at his smaller friend, who lost his annoyed air and smiled wistfully, now that he understood why his "name" was being said so randomly.

"No it's not." Bones said gently, "The name you all call me was just a nickname that became my name, Guapo was the one to pick it out, after I first arrived at Casa Del Toro. He was my first friend at Casa Del Toro, he's also the only one who knows my real name, he's the only one I ever told my real name to."

Ferdinand was intrigued by the new information and soaked it up like a sponge. "What is your real name?"

Bones raised his head and looked over his left shoulder, calling out to his friend, "Hey Guap?"

The dark umber colored bull glanced over at the the one who had called him and walked over to them.

"Yeah, what's up?" Guapo asked with an air of ease

"What's my real name?" Bones asked, giving Ferdinand a confident look

Without missing a beat, Guapo responded, "Your real name is Two-Tone."

Ferdinand looked astounded by the reveal of his friend's true name, it sounded fancy, why would he give up such a name for a name that was more like an insult and a constant reminder of his small stature and size? Before he could get the words out, Guapo gave a little insight to why he had chosen that name for his best friend.

"I gave him the name "Bones" because when he first arrived at Casa Del Toro, he had just lost his mother due to some sort of virus, of course only being about, what were you about 4 months old at the time?" Guapo asked turning to look at Bones, who nodded in response

"Anyway, being as young as he was, of course he missed his mom, so had shed some tears for her, I walked into his stall and introduced myself as did he, when I heard his name I thought it was a bit of a mouthful then, so I proposed an idea, a nickname for him, which he agreed to, I saw despite his fear and heartache, a tough little bull calf, that if given the chance would grow to be a tougher bull, the first name to come to mind was "Bones" though they may break, if allowed to mend and heal would come back stronger than before, which is what I saw when I noticed he was trying to stop crying for his mother, and move on. He seemed to like it, so it stuck."

Guapo said finishing his short story of first meeting the tiny little bull. Ferdinand was astounded, no wonder these two were such close friends, Guapo had essentially given Two-Tone a new name, which in the same instant had become a new beginning, Two-Tone was the little calf who had lost his mother, Bones was the bull who was fiercely loyal to those he was close to and wasn't afraid to state his opinion. Despite his tiny size and weight, like his name suggested, he was tough and not easily broken, though he had been thrown down, he had not been out, he got back up and kept going. "Bones" fit him perfectly in every sense, he had made it more than a simple nickname, he had made it his own.

"So... Do you prefer Two-Tone or Bones?" Ferdinand asked

"Are you kidding?! Duh! I prefer Bones over Two-Tone, never really liked my real name, too fancy for a bull like me, I mean, Two-Tone sounds like a name for a guy who hates getting dirty, a show bull that's supposed to be clean, prim and proper. And I am not a show bull by any means! Besides I would hate to live without dirt!" Bones said gleefully as he walked a few paces away and dropped down into a small dirt patch and began rolling in it, making his friends laugh joyfully and join him, rolling around and kicking up dust clouds in their joy.


End file.
